User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/k0kb4czdit/E-102_Gamma_The_Chaos_Power.mp3< E-102 Gamma The Chaos Power New and More Better Track ) E102 Gamma Partner Baby kid>http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Gaius_The_Hedgehog_(New_Boss) New improve if he's on part 3. He's improved on this one or destroyed he is Rebuilt. same voice But new Equip Power Wonderful that he was Rebuilt by Some Woman. Something Happened He Doesn't Remember Anyhing. All His Data Was Lost. She has Replaced so many parts on this machine and the Memory Card was lost . She has Replaced the Empty memory slot With her memory card. (Master Memory Card)Plus she has removed the Gun on one his hand. She has Replaced his Gun with a Hand But These Hands they can Transform into Two Guns Someone who found this machine was Dr. Sheila. As her failure came that she has lost her chance to take the baby she has never. Succeeded she was out on the sea, ship of not Nazareth ship her Giants fleets. Some say the robots detected a ship in the sea floating. Did they notice. That ship been there for years has never been found so they climbed aboard. And found that what was on the ship remarkable machines still working on the ship cleaning it they seem to have been there for years. working following the orders of a egg man. that's when she spotted onto something she smelled gasoline. Or oil. She put her hands on the floor and felt it,she said there was a battle here a waging war against each other. Who is the strongest she said there is no way to recover this one that was destroyed. It was white and black all they had was a piece of it. It was not enough to recover it. But remarkable a machine was on the ground destroyed many pieces she looked at it. And she wondered what was it doing here it was completely damage. And something has escaped from it was shaped as a bird. She decided to rebuild this machine but the memory was lost from it all they can do is rebuild it, but the brain was still intact it will remember it's past one day so they took the machine to her ship every single piece. Was on the floor his hands could not be repaired so they made a new one. The hand can transform into a gun. Not just one hand on the side. Is secondhand They even equipped card slots that is meant to increase his power and unlock his new guns with a sniper and rocket launcher. The machine woke up and looked around once again, this is when she said. You are the one was destroyed before it seems you are okay well you don't look so bad improved your new name will be called. But you already have a name it's on the front of your elbow. E102 gamma. well then let me add a new part. your new name is E102 gamma the power of chaos. But everyone can call you E102 Gamma the power Chaos ok. He said his new word again gamma. She said yes, that's your name, your name is gamma I heard you lost all your memory. Do you remember the past. The machine didn't remember anything all he could do is put his hands on his head. She said it doesn't matter if you don't remember. I will place you on the board of my ship I have assignment for you I want you to find baby greed. and bring him to me, perhaps joining a team What do you say machine. You like to come aboard with me, I repaired you a broad view back to life. You had an enemy, did you, do you remember your enemy, perhaps it was that dumb egg man The machine was getting confused, he loses this side of himself and he attacked. She said what are you doing. I repaired you I give you orders to not step forward to me I am your creater I throw you back on that dirty ship over there. I will destroy you if you try something like this.? are you okay. what's wrong, which you robot X 16 said Dr. Sheila get back the memory is going to blow. The machine was falling backwards and he fell off the ship and he landed on another ship that was not far from here. He was simply skydiving somewhere. He found himself on another ship in a baby's room. Were a baby was sleeping Baby Gaius eyes open. And he saw a light flash in his baby bedroom a machine was looking at him. he started To cry as he said there's a boogie man in my badroom. Egg man said not this again. I heard something in this bedroom. What was it. Baby Gaius said that. Egg man said I don't believe it E102 gamma your alive. How long is it been since you banished off the face of the earth where have you been all these years. gamma said who are you, Egg man said what's the matter you don't remember me. You were on my a egg carrier I gave you commands to get rid of those past. Sonic Tails Amy and big and that puny knuckles. Don't you remember anything, it's been so long since I didn't see you You don't remember anything do you. The robot 19045x said. He's memory is out of control step back Egg man said. what his memory is going shot, maybe that's what happened to you those heroes did this to you. Gamma said sonic and tails knuckles big Amy said come with us you can leave that a egg man. His memory shock that that moment and disappeared, he lost his memory of that. Gamma said I remember you Egg man. Egg man said so you remember me have you exterminated those pests back then. Gamma said no, it' a. Miss failure Egg man said I knew you weren't good enough to stop those heroes, but maybe you can have a partner to can help you this time. how could you fail. What are you a bag of bolts like the other robots that failed. you're really on the garbage dump E 102 alright then. Maybe a partner will help you out. Baby Gaius come here. Here since R2 is cleaning up the diapers and setting up the safety. Pins I want you to become team partners along with our R 2 babysitter. This is E 102. Gamma. He will be your new partner gamma I want you to take good care of this baby make sure he stays out of trouble. You have a mission to do, I want you to hunt down Baby greed and bring him to me and that goes for you too. Do you understand Baby Gaius. Baby Gaius said yes fodder. Egg man said good you have your mission I want you to succeed, don't make me fall to the ground. And say you're nothing but losers Baby Gaius said don't say that we will not fail. Fodder, we will not fail you, Gamma said target baby greed capture the child the baby hedgehog. Egg man said that's right this is him on the picture. Take a good look at him gamma capture him and bring him to me. I got big plans gamma said I, my captain show comply and complete the mission. That sounds like the robots back in action again and that's how they became team partners and they both set off on a the adventure ------------------------------------------------------------------- Next Soon his power equipment and everything. Down here so now you no. He is back but on the game. ---------------------------------------------------------------------Category:Sonic Games Category:Dr Eggman Category:Robots Category:Partners Category:Kid